


[PODFIC] Notes in the Tip Jar

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being mute, Sherlock never really communicated with anyone. That is, until the notes in the tip jar started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Notes in the Tip Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes in the Tip Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616775) by [Toroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroto/pseuds/Toroto). 



This is a podfic of Lakeore's Notes in the Tip Jar 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2dt8edwtx7wd4ux/Notes_in_the_Tip_Jar_complete.mp3) to download mp3


End file.
